Spender
"I don't pop my cork for every man I see" 'Intro' Spender is a collaboration between Lana and Smiler, her part in which is to sing excerpts of the song Big Spender from the Sweet Charity musical. : Alt. Titles: Sometimes called Big Spender : Length: 3:19 'Lyrics' (italics - sung by Lana) minute you walked in the joint I could see you were a man of distinction A real big spender Good looking, so refined Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going... '' Big spender! SM your boy Smiler iced out Paid da cost to floss what's the price now? Fresh out the gutter, the city begged me to rep it Cuzzie I came with collateral, getters get me so f' it I'm a ''(Spender) I plug money in harrods, I'm bugs bunny wit carrots, Diamonds on my neck n my arm blingin' with class, Those that always speculated are now beginning to ask are you a (Spender) If it's mines what is it? If it shines what is it? If ur coming at me with goods and you're tryna pitch it I know it's cream o' da crop if it isn't tell me what is it, I'm a (Spender) Cash rules, my flash jewels are monumental Brass fools just act cool with what credentials? It's second nature, I floss n get it for real Black n yellow diamonds all in my chain I'm definitely I'll Let me get right to the point I don't pop my cork for every man I see Hey big spender Spend a little time with me Spend time or spend paper, smiler grinds Never spend dimes I spend major, listen I'm That of a baller, I pick n try it to purchase Pull paper outta my anus, it's blatant buying's my purpose, I'm a (Spender) Red carpets, red camera's- snap snap, Red cars I said it's standard, that's fact Jetsetting and living leisurely, dropping 80 bags on the spot coz I got it so it's my pleasure b (Spender) Strong broads are on fours to see who Concords and tom fords, I'm GQ Gucci belling me "smiler come in to preview All the ish that came today and besides that, we wanna see you" I'm a (Spender) English kid, distinguished, talk is cheap Linguistics, bling bling ish, noughts and g's, Brushing shoulders with movers, shakers n bosses Call if it's related to getting wagers or profits, I'm a spender Let me get right to the point I don't pop my cork for every man I see Hey big spender Spend a little time with me Cashcow, I splash out on things nice, Cash out, won't back down or think twice Hit the boutiques, cop some for my honey too Repertoire impressive, you comprehending that I'm a true (Spender) The streets knows I keep dough, Lace you with peeptoes and neat clothes, How better could it get, competition are bluffing F'ing with the boy wonder I'll leave you wanting for nothing, I'm a (Spender) Ain't nuttin that no dude can show you, Trips to Florida, know food in Nobu, Keys to convertibles that I place in ur palm Links of London and the Tiffany that I place on your arm, I'm a (Spender) Big stones, and cribs, homes, the high-life Big shows and whips, those that I like, When I draw for the Visa leave me alone, I get to swiping F the prices I'm in a league of my own I'm a spender Let me get right to the point I don't pop my cork for every man I see Hey big spender Spend a little time with me